


Number24 goes All Out!!

by British_Racing_Green



Series: All Out!! / Number24 crossovers [1]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga), Number24 (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crossover, Established Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Post-High School, Reunions, Shared Universe, Swearing, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: Gion and Iwashi join the rugby team on their first day at Doshisha University.Warning - contains Gion vs. Natsusa.
Relationships: Gion Kenji/Iwashimizu Sumiaki
Series: All Out!! / Number24 crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658935
Kudos: 15





	Number24 goes All Out!!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any rights to 'All Out!!' or 'Number24'.

“Come on Tree Trunk! I think it’s this way!” Gion yelled enthusiastically as he dragged Iwashi by the hand around the Doshisha University sports fields.

“A-are you sure Gion?” Iwashi shouted as he desperately tried to keep his balance and run with one arm being pulled downwards. He was also tired after sitting through all the welcoming ceremonies and faculty tours that come with your first day of university…and Gion having pulled him erroneously to the football _and_ baseball fields before finally…  
  
“There it is!” Gion cried as he spotted the familiar rugby posts and practice drills of the players behind the mesh fence.  
  
“Gion stop!” Iwashi insisted and dug his feet into the ground, his superior height giving him the advantage he needed in order to halt Gion in his tracks.  
  
“Let’s not run up to the manager on our first day looking like we’ve just run a marathon.” Iwashi said as the pair began to catch their breath. “We need to make a good impression and you look like you’ve just got out of bed.”  
  
With that Iwashi got to work straightening Gion’s messy hair with his hands before brushing dust and the odd leaf from their university blazers.  
  
“We’re students now Gion. Not high schoolers.” Iwashi continued. “We’re adults.”  
  
“I’m sorry but Gion has a long way to go before he becomes an adult.” A familiar voice quipped from a smiling Doshisha University rugby team member behind the fence.  
  
“Hachiōji-senpai?!” Gion cheered and ran up to the fence that now barely separated the two. Indeed it was Hachiōji, the former vice-captain and hooker of the Kanagawa High School rugby team.  
  
“Gion? Iwashimizu? Is that _really_ you?” Kamo asked appearing from behind Hachiōji. “I thought it was just a rumour that you where coming here.”  
  
“Iwashimizu, no. Gion, definitely a rumour. How did _you_ get accepted?” Sekizan, the captain of the Kanagawa High team in their high school freshman year, said in utter amazement as he joined the impromptu JinKou team reunion.  
  
“ _OH FUCK! YOU’VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!_ ” came an anguished cry of disbelief from the nearest goalpost. The cry came from Ebumi, another Jinkou graduate now playing for and studying at Doshisha. “I thought I was rid of you two forever, especially Gion. But no. He reappears like sweet corn in shit…but nah seriously how are you doing?”  
  
What followed was a brief but joyous high school reunion before Iwashi remembered why he and Gion where there in the first place.  
  
“I like the jersey. Do you think they’ll have some in our sizes?” he asked, pointing at Sekizan, Hachiōji, Kamo and Ebumi’s Doshisha rugby kit.  
  
However before any of them could respond they were joined by Yuu, the Doshisha team’s deputy manager.  
  
“Are these freshmen going to be joining the team?” he asked, trusty iPad in hand.  
  
“Oh you bet these two are joining.” Sekizan smiled. “Iwashimizu is an excellent lock. He was starting games in his first year of high school with all of us, and Gion here may not look it, but he’s responsible for triggering the Kanagawa High School team’s renaissance.”  
  
Hachiōji, Kamo and Ebumi all nodded.  
  
Yuu looked Gion and Iwashi over.  
  
“Come around and go to him over there wearing the tracksuit with number 24 on it. He’s our manager.” He said pointing out said manager, who was talking to a familiar-looking blonde young man in the dugout.  
  
“ _HEY!!! ŌHARANO!!!!_ ” Gion balled out at the top of his voice, attracting the attention of everyone on the pitch and especially in the dugout.  
  
Ōharano, who was shaking the manager’s hand having just signed up, froze in horror and jittered as he turned around to see Gion once again sprinting and dragging a worried-looking Iwashi behind him.  
  
He gulped.  
  
“I’m so sorry.” He said, bowing to the manager, a fourth year in his fifth year of university.  
  
“For what freshmen?” the manager asked.  
  
“For what the short one is going to put you through.” Ōharano winced and bolted before Gion could reach him, and only just made it into the safety of the locker room before…  
  
“Hey!!! You the manager?! My boyfriend and I are joining your team!” Gion confirmed while Iwashi freaked out at such personal information being given away to a total stranger.  
  
“Nice to hear. I’m Natsusa Yuzuki, the manager. And you guys are?” Natsusa smiled and held his hand out to Gion.  
  
“I’m Gion Kenji. Your new open-side flanker.” Gion answered with way to much self-confidence and almost pulled Natsusa’s hand off as he shook it.  
  
“Hmm, we’ll see about that.” Natsusa muttered under his breath, not overly impressed at Gion’s introduction. “And what about you big guy?”  
  
“I-I’m Iwashimizu Sumiaki. Nice to meet you. I play number-5 lock.” Iwashi bowed.  
  
“When do I get my #7 jersey?” Gion asked as he leapt in between Iwashi and Natsusa.  
  
Natsusa tsked and looked over Gion’s head to carry on his conversation with Iwashi.  
  
“Is this guy _really_ your boyfriend?” He asked Iwashi, sceptical as to how the two people in front of him could be an item.  
  
“Yeah.” Iwashi blushed. “Since our first year at Sugadira officially.”  
  
That was all Iwashi could say because Gion was jumping up and down in front of him trying to get Natsusa’s attention.  
  
“Hey!! I said ‘hey’!!! When do I get my #7 jersey?!”  
  
Natsusa was now getting _pissed_ with Gion and grabbed a nearby rugby ball from the ground.  
  
“You won’t get _dick_ until you first get on all fours freshman.” He commanded and Gion, surprising, obeyed.  
  
Natsusa slammed the ball down onto Gion’s back before issuing command number two.  
  
“To be in with a chance of being _my_ #7 this year freshman, you will first complete _seven_ laps of the pitch in the turtle position, now get moving! Oh, and keep that firm-looking butt of yours in the air for your boyfriend to see.”  
  
Flashbacks to high school immediately hit Gion, as did the sound of all his former Kanagawa High team-mates, including Ōharano _and_ Iwashi, crying with and hitting the floor with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to upload a second crossover between these series in the next few weeks.


End file.
